


Asgardian Summers Past

by Salem23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Nostalgia, Prophetic Visions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem23/pseuds/Salem23
Summary: Sigrid is a servant in the great palace of Asgard to none other than the young princes themselves. She struggles to rise above her station and to honor the memory of her Valkyrie mother by becoming a fierce warrior herself. She soon finds herself falling for the charms of the young prince (which one ;) which could prove to be disastrous for more than one reason. See the narrative of Thor and Loki's teenage years through somebody else's eyes.





	Asgardian Summers Past

The horizon was ablaze with the fading light of the sun. A soft breeze rustled long golden locks as I leaned on the golden railing of the palace. I closed my eyes and lifted my chin feeling the cooling, gentle wind brush against my skin. I opened my eyes feeling the penetrating gaze of none other than the God of Mischief himself.

"Loki" ,I mused, a small smile creeping onto my face, "Long day your majesty?"

His eyes narrowed the frown seeming as if it was permanently set into his face "Isn't there something you should be cleaning?"

"I'm not that kind of servant for your information" I turned towards him leaning on the banister with my elbow.

"Then what are you good for?" He finally cracked a small smile his authoritative facade falling.

"I like to consider myself a good confident" I quirked an eyebrow as he turned to lean on the banister his face towards the sun, soaking up the last light of day.

"Sounds like someone looking to be told secrets" Loki turned to me his eyes serious. He had an air of weariness about him today that didn't usually accompany the young, jovial god.

"Sounds like someone with secrets to hide" I shoot back, Loki had a silver tongue and a quick mind, he would never be coaxed to reveal something he didn't want to, but there was no reason I couldn't try.

We sat awhile longer in silence enjoying each other's company. I'd known him all my life and was familiar enough with him to know his preferences, like how his eloquence with language wove "truths" so much so that you could never truly get an inkling out of him if he didn't intend it. Rather you had to watch him, his body language, his eyes, especially in moments like these where he let his guard down just enough to take a peak.

I became vividly aware that there were footsteps approaching us, slowly getting louder with each passing moment. A hurried pace yet the footsteps were light almost airy. I began to recognize the pattern of the steps as they neared us, I'd know them anywhere as they have been my constant companion since birth.

"Sigrid!" A stern yet kind voice called to me. Opening my eyes I couldn't help but sigh as I turned to the familiar figure of my father.

"Yes Father?" I replied dutifully, a disappointed expression shadowed the prince's features as he knew our meeting was over.

"You have responsibilities yet tonight, you cannot afford to laze around at a time like this" My father clasped his hands in front of him and I could see the strain in his arms, he was was far more stressed than he let on. The past year had done much to age him as his light auburn  hair was beginning to become streaked with grey.

"I'm sorry Ander, I didn't mean to keep her" ,Loki knew my father couldn't argue with him, he understood as well as he pursed his lips, "Well I'll see you at the ceremony then". Loki flashed a smile before turning on his heels and stalking off to Odin only knows where.

My father turned to me the beginning of age lines only deepening his frown "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I would watch the sun set" I sighed. He grabbed my upper arm and began dragging me into the palace and down the halls.

"You shouldn't be so foolish when there's plenty for you to do, we are only allowed to live here granted we serve" He went on one of his lectures about our responsibility and duty to the crown of Asgard. I tuned out walking alongside him as he released my arm. I had to take much larger steps than I was used to to keep up with him, he had long legs and moving at the hurried pace he moved much quicker than my casual walk. If only I had gotten his height, the one thing I would've preferred to inherit from him.

At last we'd arrived. My father rapped quickly with his knuckle in no mood to wait. I rolled my eyes as he tapped his foot while having to wait, he could never sit still when there were still things to be done, the perfect servant. The golden doors parted with somewhat of a boom to reveal a smiling Thor still in just his linens.

"Your Majesty! You're not even dressed yet!" My father cried out upon seeing him, I could see out of the corner of my eye my father's eye twitch ever so slightly. I had to suppress a laugh but it must've shown on my face because Thor gave me a very knowing smile. 

"My utmost apologies Ander, I will get dressed right away" Thor reached out and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into his room slamming the door in my father's face. We both turned our back's to the door laughing.

"You're going to give my father an ulcer one day Thor" I panted trying to catch my breath.

"Good! Maybe then he'll stop rushing around like a mad man" Thor pushed himself off the door and strolled over to his bed where his clothing was laid out. He ran his hand along the fabrics, his fingers circling the ornate medallions. There was a certain gleam in his eyes as he gazed upon his robes, they were fit for a prince... no, a king.  

"I'll be receiving part of my inheritance today" He looked up at me, that gleam ever increasing. There was something unnerving about the fire in his eyes, it wasn't pure excitement. It was something far less innocent, ambition? It was more like a hunger.

"Thor everyone knew you would be the heir" I walked to his side cautiously and leaned on his bedpost.

"I am  _ firstborn _ " At Thor's words I was hit with flashes of images I'd never seen before. Blood, bodies, and a woman standing over them cackling, cackling and killing. A great wolf standing in a field of bones snarling viciously and green smoke pouring from it's eyes. And then... Asgard in flames.

"Sig!" I heard Thor's voice but it was as if I was hearing it under water.

"Hmm?" ,I became suddenly aware I was not standing on my own two feet, but resting in Thor's arms, "What are you doing?" I lowered my voice.

"Catching you idiot, why're we whispering?" He lowered his voice to match mine setting me back up. I stumbled a little and he held out his arms waiting for me to fall again but I steadied myself against the bedpost. I shook my head rubbing my temples trying shake the images.

"Did I faint?" I squinted at him still discombobulated.

"No, you took a 3 second nap" Thor raised a blonde eyebrow at me beginning to pull his linen shirt off.

"Spare me the sarcasm sparky" I snapped back using his most hated nickname, he groaned audibly pulling on his clothing and then armor.

"Make yourself useful and help me with my armor Sig" His tone was irritated but his eyes said otherwise. I walk over to him fastening the many straps and ties.

"Lift  _ your majesty _ " I said so mockingly as he obediently lifted his arms and I fastened the straps on his sides. I picked up his cape and went behind him fastening  it and brushing his shoulders off pulling a few things tighter. He inhaled sharply out of protest but I ignored him walking in front of him to make sure everything was in place.

"Everything to your liking?" He teased grabbing his wristbands and slipping them on.

"Yes you've quite grown into your looks my prince" I teased him right back a sly smile creeping onto my face.

"That's not what I meant" ,Thor said flustered his cheeks turning red ever so slightly, "You've been spending far to much time with Loki".

"It might do that brain of yours some good to do the same" I combed his hair back with my hands, I moved my way behind him again as I carefully separated his blonde locks to braid the top back to remain off of his face tying it with a metal clamp. "Your hair's getting long my lord, it's nearly past your shoulders now!" I exclaimed in a mock version of my fathers voice.

"Are you going to critique everything?" He fussed moving to turn and look at me again, he folded his arms a pout upon his lips.

"They'll have my head if a hair is out of place" I continued the mocking voice of my father. 

"Oh shut up" He hit my shoulder and I laughed, he finally broke the smallest of smiles.

"We should get going, you have a ceremony to attend, and I have to spectate. The sooner it's over the better" I pushed him out of his room closing the door and walking down the long seemingly endless halls. Whenever you needed to be somewhere it was like the halls lasted ages, the size was sometimes the worst part of the palace. At last we arrived before the throne room, Loki was waiting there in full garb his deep set frown back and his arms folded. He always looked absolutely regal in his gold horned helmet but for some reason the glint of impatience in his eye only increased such.

"You're late" Loki's disdain couldn't be clearer.

"Brother it would do you well to not be so uptight" Thor's mood immediately darkened at his brother's disappointment.

"And from the future king I would expect punctuality" Loki shot back.

"Boys, save it for the battlefield"  ,I interjected, "Go get 'em Sparky" I slapped Thor on the butt who jumped a little not expecting it. As I walked past Loki I stopped and kissed him on the cheek "And it wouldn't hurt to smile" I smiled myself in an affectionate manner as I walked to take what was essentially the back door into the throne room. 

Taking my place next to my father he looked down at me with a look seeming to say  _ we'll talk later _ . Trying to ignore his icy stares I watched as the golden double doors were flung wide open, the trumpets flourishing as Thor strut into the room. To my own concern that overwhelming glint had returned to Thor's soft blue eyes, eyes that now looked as electric and alive as lighting itself.

Loki proceeded behind him in a much more humble manner, his steps were quiet and while his chest was out and his head raised his face told me he wasn't quite mentally present. Like a shadow he trailed behind Thor, smaller but not forgotten. Thor came to stand in front of Odin's throne kneeling before the Allfather as Loki stood next to Frigga.

"Thor" The Allfather said it with such power and bearing it seemed to carry a thousand meanings, the crowd of Asgardians around us erupted into cheers at the simple mention of his name. There was no doubt he was to be loved by the people.

"I Allfather have chosen you to be my heir to the throne, do you accept?" Odin's voice rang out in the throne room despite the screams of joy from the people.

"I do father" Thor's voice boomed, it was a tone I'd never heard him use before. It made him sound far older, far more seasoned than he was.

"Then rise my son" A line one would expect to be said with gusto was said in a far more tender way than I had expected. As I looked to Odin's eyes there was a gleam of complete love and pride that could only be described as the love and pride a father experiences. Looking at the way Odin gazed at Thor like he was his world, my heart filled with contempt and I became very jealous of Thor wishing my own father would look at me in such a way. I glanced at Loki realizing if I felt like this what he must be feeling.

Loki's face was blank, not so much blank as completely unreadable. His eyes were distant as he didn't even quite look to Thor nor Odin. I could only imagine how he felt. Things moved quickly after that as the excitement of the ceremony died down and people began to disperse.

In the mass of bodies I managed to escape a scolding from my father slipping away into a lesser known hallway. It was empty, silent, I could breathe here. I went onto one of the many balconies to just think for a second, and hopefully hideout. I don't remember when I became so weary but it suddenly hit me and I just wanted to rest.

In the distance I saw him, Loki. Still dressed he sat perched on the banister overlooking Asgard at night. One knee pulled close the other leg dangling. He must've been truly deep in thought as he took no notice of my arrival, I went to announce myself when I was hit again with images, different this time.

It was Odin on the throne, but something wasn't right, a gold shimmer ripped through him and there was a man dressed in green, black, and gold. Not any man, it was Loki but he was different, older.

When I opened my eyes I realized I was looking at the night sky and I heard footsteps running towards me. Arms encircled me propping me up against a lean chest.

" _ Sigrid _ " ,He uttered my name quietly grasping my hand, "what happened to you?"

I was struck with a fear of Loki I've never known before. The vision of him haunted me, it left a sick and terrible feeling in my gut but more than my fear I felt grief. Overwhelming grief flooding my senses and I realized it was not my own but from the vision, it was Loki's grief.


End file.
